There are numerous commercial uses for hydrophilic gel materials including industrial, medical, and biological uses. Applications for hydrophilic gel materials continue to increase and expand in scope. For example, numerous applications are available for hydrophilic gel materials having defined shapes in biological uses, medical uses, and industrial uses. Also, there is a continuing need for hydrophilic gel materials with unique physical properties, chemical properties, and versatility, including, for example, those having defined shapes.
Numerous methods for making hydrophilic gel materials, including those having defined shapes, are known. For example, molds for forming hydrophilic gel materials with defined shapes are known. There is always a desire for improvements in hydrophilic gel materials and processes for making them. In particular, there is a desire for new hydrophilic gel materials on a substrate suitable for medical and biological applications, such as in wound care articles (e.g., bandages and wound dressings), which are available in a variety of designs to protect wounds from environmental conditions during the healing process. For example, coating a hydrophilic gel material containing one or more biological actives, such as antimicrobials, onto a substrate may be desirable in wound care articles to prevent or treat infections. There is also a need for forming hydrophilic gel materials having defined shapes on a microscopic level for use in many applications.